Plotting
by Jem Tiers
Summary: FFVI Locke plots to steal some of Setzer's winnings...but something goes terribly wrong.


Prompt #060 Prompt #060. Drink

A/N: Part request, part Fanfic100. This one is just…_disturbing_. But I didn't go into much detail. So if you happen to like Setzer/Locke…uh, go for it.

--

Setzer stumbled into the airship, a grin on his face. In his hand, he held a sizeable bag that Locke knew to be full of Gil. So, Setzer had had a good night at the casino.

Lately, Setzer had been winning a lot. He shared some of his winnings with the group, but kept the majority to himself. Naturally, Locke was jealous. So, he started to plot ways to take some away from him.

And tonight was the night. Setzer had fallen into a routine; he'd stumble into the airship, drunk out of his mind, and clutching a sack of money. He would make his way to his room, put the sack on the table, and go to take a shower to sober up a bit before going to bed.

Locke only really could take some money while Setzer was in the shower. When he returned to his room, he hid the money, and Locke didn't know where.

"Hey, Locke!" Setzer slurred, lurching toward him.

"Hi, Setzer. Good night tonight?"

"The best!" he shouted. "There was this girl there—should've seen her! Biggest boobs I've ever seen! Tried to get her to come back here with me, but she didn't want to. Damn shame. Would've loved Edgar."

Locke raised an eyebrow, but responded, "Sorry that didn't work out."

"Yeah, but life goes on," Setzer slurred. "Well, Locke, buddy, I'm off to pass out. 'Night!"

Locke watched him stumble away, shaking his head. Setzer was a piece of work. Luckily, he was so drunk he probably wouldn't notice that some of his money had been stolen while he was in the shower…

The thief sat patiently and waited to hear water. And when he heard Setzer start his shower, he began to put his plan into action.

He got into Setzer's room just fine; he hadn't bothered to lock the door. But once he entered, things started going awry.

The money wasn't on the table where he thought it would be. Instead, he had to spend a good ten minutes methodically searching the room. Finally, he found the sack in a drawer in the desk by the window. Setzer's room was pretty much the only room in the airship with windows…

Locke's train of thought ended abruptly as he heard the water turn off. He panicked, knowing he had no excuse as to why he was there. And did he have enough time to get out of there before Setzer came back in? He looked frantically around the room, his eyes finally settling on the bed, which was next to him. To get to the door, he'd have to cross the room…

He heard the bathroom door open, and chose to dive under the covers. He hoped Setzer would do back into the bathrom, but instead he heard, from nearly right over him, "So, you decided to follow me here after all?" The gambler's words were still slurred, but Locke could tell that this was not a good sign. He heard a towel rustle, then drop to the floor. Then a cool, naked form slid into the bed behind him.

"Come on, baby," Setzer whispered into Locke's ear. "Show me your stuff." His hands traveled to Locke's hips and under the waistband of his pants. Locke felt something hard nudge up against his ass as Setzer scooted closer. Soft kisses were applied to his neck as his pants were removed.

The things he did for money.

"I like it…in the back," Locke said softly, imitating a woman's voice as best as he could.

"Freaky girl," he responded, but obliged. His member began rubbing Locke's hole in mere seconds.

God, was Setzer horny.

--

Locke awoke the next morning to the feeling of Setzer's arms around him, feeling peculiarly warm and safe. Setzer was snoring softly, his breath brushing past Locke's neck. Locke shifted a bit, trying to slip out of Setzer's arms. There wasn't a chance in hell Setzer was still drunk enough not to recognize who he was.

Gradually, he slid out of Setzer's embrace and stood. He did a once-over of the room, looking for his clothes. His shirt was rumpled and hanging off of the back of a chair. His pants had ended up all the way across the room, in a pile on the floor.

He slipped into his clothes as quietly as he could. His butt really hurt from last night. Setzer had been the most eager partner he had ever been with, which was in a way unfortunate because he had only ever been with women.

Locke tiptoed toward the door and slid out as quickly and quietly as possible.

He went to the small kitchen area next. There he encountered Terra. She was staring at a cooked egg on her plate without much enthusiasm. But as soon as Locke came in, she looked up with a smile.

"Hey, Locke," she said. "Uh…why are you walking like that?"

"Uh…no reason!" he said too quickly. "I swear nothing happened last night between Setzer and I!"

…Oops.


End file.
